His Betrayal
by tetsuki109
Summary: Luke joins Van, his friends become his enemies, how will they face off their former friend? and how will they lower the outer lands with out Luke's hyperresonance?
1. Chapter 1: Enemy

**Chapter 1: Enemy**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss in any way or form, i apologize deeply to ladynadiad for stealing the name and failed to ask for permission due to my failure to find out who had used it, so i changed the name, again i am truely sorry ladynadiad, i hope u can forgive me....

* * *

His friends, his precious friends, he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant betraying them. He didn't care if they hated him or thought of him as an enemy, he would protect them…from himself.

He joined up with the man they sworn to kill, fighting against them, he knows they are stronger, and he alone would not be able to kill them. That was good enough. He needed information about the demon inside him; he can't risk his friends being in danger just for being near him, at least if he gets out of control he might kill the enemy first.

So here he is, standing in front of his friends, as an opponent, he had orders to kill, but did Van really think that he could take them all out by himself? He probably could at this point. How long has it been since he last saw them? It seemed like forever. But he didn't have much time to think anymore as they got in battle formation and he readied himself as he had done many times before. He knew all their skills, their tactics and they knew his. Or so they thought, he had changed his way of battle last he was with them; he's smarter and stronger now, he's no longer that stupid brat that he was. He had powers he didn't have before, powers that weren't his, they were given to him. He'd learn to hone them and use them effectively in battle.

"Luke…Get ready now" Guy breathed, he was in frontline, leading. As they made their first move the battle started. He moved with incredible speed, more than he had when he was with them, it was _that_ thing's, not his own.

"TIGER BLADE!" yelled Guy, swinging his sword.

"EXPLOSION!" commanded the colonel.

He dodged Guy's incoming attack and Jade's follow up, he heard gasps from them, but he had to keep moving, it was five against one, they had the advantage. The battle got serious as Jade started unleashing more powerful artes, Guy and the others got the message and went all out.

"METEOR STORM!!" cried Jade. That was a troublesome arte. Dodging the randomized meteors, most were fairly easy to avoid but the impact got to him.

"Wow colonel that was amazing!" he heard Anise praise him.

He had to restrain himself from using too much power against them; at this point he could lose control. Guy and Anise came at them from both sides while Natalia covered them, Luke blocked Guy's nibble sword and swept under Tokunaga to throw Anise off. Natalia took the lapsed time at shot for him while he was occupied with Guy. The arrow was aimed for his heart, it would have been a fatal wound, Luke held Guy off with his sword, took his other hand and caught the arrow in mid air. No one expected that. They all halted for a second to gasp. He took the advantage and pushed Guy off, going for the offense now. Slashing at each one of them, not really going for the kill, but still with the intent.

Jade must have really wanted him dead, "Arise in the name of the Necromancer, MYSTIC CAGE! Now feel what true power is!"

'I should stop here…'He decided, the hits that he purposely took hurt like hell, especially Jade's Mystic Arte, but he had to endure it. As the battle came to a halt, they stood there waiting to see if he was finished. The pain that spread through his body from Guy's sword and Jade's fonic artes hurt the most, bruises from Anise and the few cuts from Tear and Natalia were already healing. It was that power again, for once he was grateful, but it was only for that thing's sake. Even with this power his body still suffered damage. He managed to hit them a few times but the more fatal wounds were healed by Tear and Natalia, leaving them with minimum damage in the end. He didn't use much if any of his own artes; he relied on his speed the whole time.

Hunched over, panting, he looks up, his eyes looked dead, he's been dead since he betrayed them; without a word he retreats. Once he reports back to Van he can continue digging for information.

* * *

He was different, they all knew that, it bothered them to no end, especially Jade. How could Luke of all people get strong in that short amount of time? Some thing was different about him, like he's become a different person. It's only been a few months since he joined Van. As they headed to Malkuth, they decided to save the talk for when they get there.

A message slipped in for them, when they got to the inn they were staying at, the clerk said that a man asked him to give a letter to a girl, traveling with a group, with long sandy brown hair and blue eyes the right eye covered by her bangs. All eyes were on Tear; she took the letter and rented the rooms.

Once their things were settled down, they met in the lobby to discuss about Luke and the letter for Tear.

"…that was Luke…but…" Guy started; everyone knew what Guy was trying to say.

"He's technique has changed, he had more speed and control, he's no longer the Luke we know. He's become a dangerous opponent." Jade was right, but lingering feelings for him made the rest them hesitate. No one wanted to say anything else about Luke, no one knew what to say, but they all had the same thoughts, 'He's changed, we should cut all ties with him…view him as an enemy.'

"Uhhh…what did that letter say Tear?" Anise decided to break the ice.

"Oh…I haven't opened it yet." She took out the letter and pried the seal open.

_"To Ms. Tear Grants and company,_

_I humbly invite you and your friends to a masquerade party tonight at His Majesty, Emperor Peony's castle. I will meet with you, Ms. Grants by the dance floor. Please meet me alone._

_Kai, the information dealer"_

It was suspicious, and they all know it. "Maybe we should ask the clerk if he can tell us who sent it." Natalia suggested.

"That man didn't give me his name, but he had long red hair tied up and his eyes were blue like this young lady's eyes" he pointed at Tear, "He was dress like a noble, looked like a wealthy man. All he asked as if I could deliver the letter, gave me a few gald for it."

Someone with long red hair, the only ones they can think of is Luke or Asch…but neither one of them have blue eyes.

"What do you think Jade?" Guy questioned, "Its tonight, should we go?"

"Why not? we could ask His Majesty to help us catch him if need be. This could be interesting…" Jade had a smile plastered on his face, Tear looked uneasy as she was the one that was called out to meet with this stranger.

* * *

A/N: yeah....I'm no good at beginnings nor writing at all, thats why I suck at english!! XD anywho, hope this was ok....any criticism is good but please! be gentle with them...i dont do well with harsh criticism. i need advise and encouragement....so if u want me to continue let me know...

sooo now the name is changed...but it seems like i just took something random....if i can find a better name ON MY OWN i'll probably change it again...but i really wanted a name that starts with a "K"....


	2. Chapter 2: The Information Dealer

**Chapter 2: The Information Dealer**

Yo peeps! sorry for those two people that did review and wanted me to continue, i've been slacking really bad....thank you and sorry, life's not been good to me...school's so harsh QQ

but anyways i think i might stick with Kai, just a random name i thought of at the last min. apparently it can mean Seashell or Meeting/conference in Japanese XD

* * *

How did it come to this…? What was she doing here? Oh yeah waiting for Kai, but why in all places did it have to be a party?! And why only her? All for the sake of information, just great. She doesn't even know if what he says is true or it could be a trap.

"Would you care for a dance?" How many times has she heard that? No she doesn't want to dance, she's meeting someone here, go away! Lost in her thoughts while half thinking of just blowing it off at the millionth person that asked her that, she failed to notice that the said person chuckled at her annoyed face.

"You really don't like these kinds of things do you? Ms. Grants…"

Tear jolted and turned as she heard her name. The she gasped, _'Luke?!'_

She looked closely, _'No…is he…?'_ she wondered. The man whom she thought was Luke had long red hair tied back in a low ponytail, his red hair was similar to Luke's, like how it was before he cut it, but then again there was a handful of people with red hair, this one has blue eyes, now she **knows** its not Luke.

"Are you…?" she tried

"Would you care for a dance?" he said again. He motioned for her to follow, hoping that she'll get the message.

Tear noticed and complied, taking his outstretched hand. The man led her to the dance floor and they just swayed to the music not particularly dancing.

"It's easier to talk on the dance floor, people can't over hear us too easily." He explained, moving around between other dancers.

"So you're Kai then?" he nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"Why did we have to meet here of all places? And why just me?" she couldn't help but ask, it just kind of slipped out too fast.

"Don't you enjoy parties? And besides, it's more fun this way." He smiled, Tear just looked at him weird. The music started to pick up and Kai twirled her and held her from behind, swaying again, with her back up against him.

"Let's just get to the point, you invited us here and you're an information dealer, what would you gain from selling information to us? What is your purpose?"

"Oh, you're no fun," he pouted, "of course to sell information, whatever did you think my purpose was? I know a lot of things, you and your friends are after Commandant Van Grants, that one of your friends by the name of Luke has betrayed you, and you want to know what they are up to now." He turned her back to him, then sprang back and recoiled going back to how they first started off still moving to the rhythm of the music.

"How do I know that your information is liable? How do I know that you aren't working for Van?" Tear asked. She felt she could trust him, but as a soldier, precautions are necessary.

Kai smirked, "Believing me is up to you, but you don't really have much to go by, and I'm just doing business, if you don't want my information, that's fine." Tear studied him for a while, as they continued to just move around on the dance floor. "What do you have?" she suddenly said.

* * *

Mt. Roneal, the insanely freezing mountain that many have never come back from, and yet, here they were, in the snow, looking for the Sephiroth Tree. Oh and Van should be somewhere too, or at least the God Generals.

"_You guys already went to the Sephiroth Trees in Tataro Valley, Meggiroa Highlands, and Mt Zaleho, correct? The next Sephiroth Tree should be in Mt Roneal, the God Generals should be heading there soon. More than likely you'll run into your old comrade, along with Sync. Van probably chose them because Sync can open the seals and Luke can utilize the fon machine."_

Walking up the slope, Jade and company searched for the Sephiroth, hoping that they wouldn't run into Luke and Sync, a battle up here would more than likely cause an avalanche. Unfortunately for them when they got to the top, Luke and Sync were there almost waiting for them, their backs turn towards them, Sync seemed to be talking to Luke but as they drew closer they heard their conversation: "I knew we shouldn't have come this way! The Sephiroth was the other way!"

"Shut up! You don't know that! How would you know?! I went for instincts!"

"Well you need to get your instincts straight! There's nothing here! And stop shouting, you'll cause an avalanche!"

"I'm shouting?! You're shouting too!"

And here they thought this was something to worry about…Sync was the first to notice them, he turned around, "Well look who we have here…I guess you guys are looking for the Sephiroth Tree too, we had orders to take you out if we ever encountered you."

Taking this as a clue that they would have to battle, they readied themselves. Luke on the other hand, just stood with that cold face almost dead look again.

"Come on Luke, show me your loyalty to the Commandant." Sync started for them as Luke drew his sword.

Sync lunged for Guy who in turned blocked his attack with his sword, Jade began casting and everyone else assumed their battle positions. Anise leaped up behind Sync who was still trying to force Guy back, she attempt to knock him away but he had already seen her as he evaded Tokunaga's swinging paw. Sync retreated back towards Luke who was still in the same spot with his sword in hand, "What's wrong Luke? Can't bare to rise against your friends?" he said mockingly.

Before he could answer a knife shot towards him, he easily blocked it and turned towards the person who threw it. Tear was about 10 feet away with another knife in hand; Natalia was to her left knocking an arrow. Her aim was to Sync.

"Cover me while I'm casting," Sync ordered. Guy at this point decided to attack; Luke blocked his sword as Anise went for another swing. Luke jumped back, "Demon Fist!" he sent a shockwave towards Guy and slashed at Tokunaga. Guy took the hit but it didn't deal too much damage to him, it was merely a distraction so he could block Anise. He knocked her away in time to hear Jade unleash his arte.

"Ground Dasher!" the ground below him and Sync split as a yellow light glowed between the cracks and mounds of dirt molded into spikes shooting up to impale them.

He reacted quick enough and rolled to the side, unfortunately Sync, on the other hand, had been focusing on his own spell that when he finally noticed, the spikes had cut him in several places but not before he had completed his arte.

"Turbulence!" he grunted. Winds circled Natalia and slashed out on her before she had time to react. Seeing an ally hurt, Tear cast First Aid on her to soothe some of her injuries.

Sync took the time to attack her while Luke settled for both Guy and Anise again, Jade had started up another fonic arte and Natalia was for support, trying to block Sync from interrupting Tear as much as she could with her cut body. When Tear finished the healing arte she was forced back by Sync's swift punches and kicks, doing her best to fend for herself, Tear tried to keep up with his pace.

Once again in par with Guy and Anise he tried to drive them off so he could stop Jade from successfully casting another arte. In the corner of his eye he could see Tear holding off against Sync and Natalia trying to get a good aim at him.

As he parried another joint attack from Guy and Anise he felt a tremor, he drew his attention at top of the mountain, "Shit…" he muttered as he knew what it meant. Sync back flipped and landed a few feet away from Luke as the ground begun to tremble.

"What's going on?!" Anise cried.

"It's an avalanche! Our battle must have caused it!" Tear replied.

"That's our cue to leave…come on Luke! We're getting outta here!" Sync shouted as he ran off down the slope in hopes of getting somewhere safe.

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Guy called their attention; there was a cave behind him as he waved them over to take shelter in the cave.

Luke had started to follow in the direction of where Sync had gone, but in the corner of his eye he saw Tear, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, as everyone ran to the cave, all of them made it…except Tear.

The minute she moved, the ground below her shifted, she gasped in horror as the ground gave away and she started to fall. Eyes widening, his first instinct was to save her, letting his body move as it pleased, he thrust half his body over the edge in time to catch her outstretched arm. Only faintly did he hear the gasps of the others and some of them calling out to Tear, silently wishing she was alright. As he was about to pull her up he was shoved off the edge as the snow had plowed them over. Still holding on to her hand he felt the snow consume them as it muffled their cries and carried them down, he blindly searched for something to grab with his vacant hand, if he didn't get them out fast they would suffocate under all this snow, either that or fall to their doom. His hand brushed by the Cliffside, without much thought he dug his hand in to the rocky wall, praying that he can halt their descend. Grunting in pain as his hand slid down scraping against the jagged rocks, drawing blood as he clawed it, he pressed harder on the wall. In a split second he felt a branch sticking out of the side of the cliff and reached out to grab it. To his relief it was sturdy and held up against the weigh of both him and Tear along with the pressure of the pouring snow. As the last of the snow fell, his arm began to ache, feeling the blood run along his arm from his hand, he started to feel a bit dizzy and light headed.

"_Damn it! Not now"_ he cursed as he felt his strength draining from him.

When he looked down, he saw that Tear had passed out, whether from the fall or almost being suffocated, he didn't know. They were not far from the ground but he wasn't sure since the snow had piled up and his judgment was impaired in this state, he could see trees beneath them and nearly half of the trees were buried in the snow. He couldn't hang on much longer so he let go and wrapped his arms around the unconscious Tear turning them so that he would take most of the impacts, falling from this height he might be able to survive. That _thing_ might help him too, he wasn't sure, but it was a risk he's willing to take. The trees served somewhat as cushion breaking their fall only by a little and effectively bring bruises on Luke's body as he crashed through branches before he finally hit the snow-covered ground and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Well this turned out longer, thats good.

The battle scene sucks! other people can do better! D:

i have no idea where im going with this story....it might be a while for the next one, but if u really want me to continue tell me and i will try my hardest to write the next chapter as fast as my life will let me, until then!


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

OMG!!! IM STILL ALIVE!!! hehehe....yeah....sorry...i've been working this summer and can't get a good idea on where i want to go with this story so this is wat i've got, i MIGHT add more to this chapter, who knows. i needs help!! *cries* *sniff sniff* ok...have fun people!

For those people that reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND TO UPDATE!!! .

* * *

"_Tear…Hang on! You can't die, I won't let you!"_

Slowly opening her eyes, Tear found herself staring up at a ceiling of a cave…funny she didn't remember making it to the cave with the rest of the others. She remembered falling down and right before she collapsed she thought she saw Luke lunging for her over the edge…

"Feeling better?"

She turned her eyes to the voice, it was Luke, he was sitting against the cave wall, his elbow sitting on top of his knee and his chin propped up, his outer jacket was hanging over his shoulders and bandage wrapped around his body, quite a few bruises were visible even from where she was at.

Tear sat up, she was indeed in a cave, there was a small fire in the center, she was farthest away from the mouth of the cave with two layers of blanket on her keeping her warm from the icy wind that drifted in. "Did you save me…?" she asked, confused as to why Luke, the one who betrayed them, would save her who was suppose to be his enemy now.

"Not really," he scoffed.

"Why….?" She cocked a brow.

"…I don't know….'old habits die hard'….? Something like that…?" he replied nonchalantly.

It was then that she noticed his left hand was injured quite badly, the blood was seeping from the bindings that were poorly wrapped, but it still rendered the hand pretty much unusable. She didn't recall him getting any injuries on his dominate hand, the bruises might have been from the fall but he didn't gain any wounds from their short battle. And speaking of fall, why was it that she herself didn't suffer from any bruises? Tear had noticed that she didn't receive the same amount or intensity of bruises Luke had.

"That doesn't explain why you saved me, you could have left me there to die after you woke up or are you going to take me hostage?" Luke looked at her with an annoyed face, "Why can't you be happy that I just saved you?"

"Because, you're an enemy, I shouldn't trust you." She said blatantly, slightly wincing at how cold that was. That trust had been broken, twice now, but Tear couldn't help but want to think otherwise, after all he did save her, for whatever reason he claims. She wanted to believe that Luke didn't betray them, that he was still their friend…

"Well this Enemy is gonna go out and get some more firewood and maybe some food, trust me if you will, but we're both in tight situation, until then, think of this as a truce or something." He sighed breaking her from her thoughts, and got up from his position walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Hold on." That came out before she knew it.

"What?" Luke turned around waiting for her to answer.

Tear hesitated for a moment then got up and walked over to Luke, "You can't do anything without that hand…" her hand hovered over his left and a warm light circled around it. In a split second all the cuts and scratches healed, leaving a useless bandage stained with blood hanging around it.

"Thanks…" was all he said before he turned back around and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting back against the wall Tear and tried to recall what happened when she fell off the cliff, she faintly remember someone calling out to her but she couldn't place who's voice that was…it sounded like….no that's ridiculous…he wouldn't care.

She racked her brain harder to try to remember…

_The ground beneath her collapsed from the violent tremors of the incoming avalanche, she caught a glimpse of Luke turning around, eyes widened as she started falling. Then she felt someone grab her hand and just as she was about to look up at her savior the massive snow shoved them over the edge, knocking her out at the sudden impact…_

That was the first part of it, but she distinctly remember coming to sometime somewhere before she found herself in this cave…

_Everything was silent save for the rushing wind passed her ears, she could only guess that she was falling but something was wrapped around her, protecting her. She saw red hair, and felt strong arms encircle her in a tight embrace as she hazily looked pass the person to faintly see approaching snow-buried trees…_

Tear couldn't tell if that last part was a dream or if it really happened, 'cause then that would mean…'_God I don't know what to think anymore…maybe my mind's playing tricks on me…it might be the snow.'_ she held her hand up to her head as to stop her mind from spinning. None of that made sense…Luke could have just been pushed over just like her. He couldn't have tried to save her from falling, he probably figured that it would be better to have a healer with him when he saved her after they fell. But then that WOULD explain why she hadn't suffered as much bruising as Luke. Then that leads to the question Why?

Before she could dwell on this much longer, something caught her attention, a shift in the item bag that was right next to where Luke was sitting. Tear got up and peeked into the bag, a furry blue and white blob shot out "MASTER!! ARE U OK?! …TEAR!! You're alright! Have you seen Master?! Where is he? Is he alright?" The blue cheagale threw out so many questions the Melodist didn't know where to start. "Mieu calm down, Luke's fine, he just went out to get firewood and food." The little cheagale seemed to have deflated from the rush of excitement.

Suddenly there came a roar of pain accompanied by several battle cries of monsters.

* * *

ooooh!! i am soo bad...leaving off here at some wat of a cliffhanger...im such a hypocrite...i hate cliffhangers and yet i have one right here...damn....WELL! ok people if sees anything that looks funny like grammar or spelling please let me know! i'll see if i can get some motivation and inspiration to write or at least plan out the next chapter. laters!!! =]


End file.
